supermarioandfriendsnewadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario and Friends Adventure of 101 Dalmatians
Story Songwriter Roger Radcliffe lives in a bachelor flat in London, England along with his dalmatian Pongo and the Heros Mario, Luigi, Cpend7, Bubbyaustin, I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE, Collaterale1, Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy) Sonic and Tails. Bored with bachelor life, Pongo decides to find a wife for Roger and a mate for himself. While watching various female dog-human pairs out the window, he spots the perfect couple, a woman named Anita and her female dalmatian, Perdita. He quickly gets Roger out of the house and drags him through the park to arrange a meeting. Pongo accidentally causes both Roger and Anita to fall into a pond, but it works out well as the couple falls in love. Both couples marry. Later, Perdita gives birth to 15 puppies. One almost dies, but Roger is able to revive it by rubbing it in a towel (because of which, they would name it, "Lucky"). That same night, they are visited by Cruella De Vil, a wealthy and materialistic former schoolmate of Anita's. She offers to buy the entire litter for a large sum, but Cpend7 says they are not for sale. Weeks later, she hires Scratch, Grounder, Jasper and Horace Badun to steal them (There Got Cpend7, Luigi, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sonic and Collaterate1). When Scotland Yard is unable to determine the thieves or find the puppies, Bubbyaustin, Mario, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight Bark", normally a canine gossip line, to ask for help from the other dogs in London. Later in De Vil Mansion Scratch, Grounder, Horace and Jasper Put the Heros in the Emty Room with All the Villains (Bowser, Hitler, The Joker and Dr. Robotnik) and Talk to the Hero They all told the 7 friends that they were sent by Bowser Koopa to join forces with Cruella and told them their evil plan to Make Dalmatian Fur Coats and they told them that they cannot interfere. Colonel, an old sheepdog, along with his compatriots Captain, a gray horse, Soldier (TF2) a Human and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat, find the puppies in a place called Hell Hall (Cruella's abandoned and dilapidated family estate), along with many other dalmatian puppies that Cruella had purchased from various dog stores. Tibbs learns they are going to be made into dog-skin fur coats and Colonel quickly sends word back to London. Upon receiving the message, Pongo and Perdita immediately leave town to retrieve their puppies. Meanwhile, Tibbs overhears Cruella ordering the Baduns to kill and render the puppies that night out of fear the police will soon find them. In response, Tibbs attempts to rescue them himself while the Baduns are preoccupied watching television, but they finish their show and come for them before he can get them out of the house. Pongo and Perdita break into the house through a window and confront the Baduns just as they have cornered and are about to kill them. While the adult dogs attack the two men, Colonel and Tibbs guide the puppies from the house. After a happy reunion with their own puppies, Pongo and Perdita realize there are dozens of others with them, 99 altogether including the original 15. Shocked at Cruella's plans, they decide to adopt all of them, certain that Roger and Anita would never reject them. They begin making their way back to London, aided by other animals along the way, with Cruella and the Baduns giving chase. In one town, they cover themselves with soot so they appear to be labrador retrievers, then pile inside a moving van bound for London. As it is leaving, melting snow clears off the soot and Cruella sees them. In a maniacal rage, she follows the van in her car and rams it, but the Baduns, who try to cut it off from above, end up colliding with her. Both vehicles crash into a deep ravine. Cruella yells in frustration as the van drives away. Back in London, Roger and Anita are attempting to celebrate Christmas and his first big hit, a song about Cruella, but they miss their canine friends. Suddenly, barking is heard outside and, after their nanny opens the door, the house is filled with dogs. After wiping away more of the soot, the couple is delighted to realize their companions have returned home. After counting 84 extra puppies, they decide to use the money from the song to buy a large house in the country so they can keep all 101 dalmatians. Quotes When All the Villains been Defeats (or Fall) Dr. Robotnik: "Scratch and Grounder Where are you? I Can't Get Up (But Scratch and Grounder is Killed by the Crash. Robotnik Crying and his Face turn Red that he angry) I HATE THOSE PLUMERS AND THAT HEDGEHOG!!! Cast Heros Mario Luigi Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Applejack Sonic and Tails Bubbyaustin Cpend7 I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Collaterale1 Soldier (Guest Star) Villains Bowser Hitler Robotnik Scratch and Grounder The Joker Characters from this Film Pongo, Perdita, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Colonel, Captain, Sergeant Tibbs and 99 Puppies (Heros) Cruella De Vil, Horace and Jasper (Villains) Trivia Category:Movie Category:Mario Adventure's Category:Story Category:Disney Movie